Remberance:Snuffles and Wolfy
by happilyinsane13
Summary: You've always heard Sirius and Remus talk about James, but what about Lily?


Hi everyone! This is a one-shot, and basically Remus and Sirius remember Lily. Come on people! You always here them talking about James. Lily should take the spotlight this time. All Flames shall be laughed at. So I except them all.

Disclaimer: I hate saying this, but Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the great Joanne Kathleen Rowling. If it did, would Sirius be dead?

Sirius sat under a big oak tree, gazing over the lake from the shade of its branches.

Remus sat beside him, looking at his face. It hold so much pain. He hid it so well with that mischevious mask of his. Hell, he knew full well what Sirius was going through. Hiding all of your emotions so you won't worry the only people left in your life.

Who knew the death of just two friends, betrayel of another, and one wrongly imprisoned

For thirteen years could really get to you. Man, they really did live in a great angst novel didn't they?

"do you remember?" Sirius asked, still gazing out over the waters edge. Remus smiled sadly. "How could I forget? That feisty little redhead…" Sirius chuckled lightly.

"We havn't ever talked to Lily in front of Harry, have we?" Sirius asked.

"No, we havn't"

"Well aren't we selfish little birks. Keeping the wonderful memories of Tigerlily all to ourselves" Remus nodded. "It seems like yesterday. That day…" Remus left off, both remembering that day.

_It was a beautiful summer day. Lily had planned to meet Sirius and Remus here because_

_She was afraid she was spending to much time with James. She wanted to spend time with them like she used to, before she and James stopped hating eachother. _

_She was wearing a beautiful white cotton summer dress. Her long red hair was let down under a thin satin ribbon. She was barefoot with silver anklets jingling on her feet._

_Those had been a present from Remus. The silver chain with an emerald stone dangling from it was from Sirius. They were both birthday presents from them that they had given her last week._

_Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her of the ground._

_She screamed in delight, realizing it was Sirius. She firmly gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_My dear Lily, how are you doing this lovely day?" he asked, gently laying her in Remus's outstreched arms. She also gave hm a firm kiss on the cheek. "Hello Wolfy!"_

_She said exitedly. "Hello my dear Tigerlily!" he greeted. "And my dear Snuffles, how are you this fine day?" she said as she was gently put on the ground. "Quite fine, my queen"_

_Sirius bowed low, and Lily gave a sweet laugh. Sirus was wearing jeans and a white button up shirt that buttoned up to the top of his chest. Remus wore jeans and a blue button up shirt. _

"_Now, what shall we do first?" Lily asked. Sirius spoke up at once. "EAT!" he said while holding up a picnic basket. Remus and Lily laughed and started to unpack the lunch. They had a wonderful picnic, talking, laughing, eating, and just having a great time. Lily got up and said she was full. "What now?" Remus asked. "How about we play a bit?" Lily said. "Play?" _

"_Yeah! Were not THAT old Remus! Only 17!" Lily then transformed into her animagi form. She had lurned that Remus was a werewolf in Second year, and had been helping him ever since. She was a tiger with blazing red fur and emerald eyes. Remus laughed and started stroking her head, making her purr._

"_Don't forget me!" Sirius said as he transformed into a bear like dog. He rubbed himself against Lily, and started to play. Remus watched as the two animagi frolicked and tussled. After awhile they transformed back and went over to Remus. He saw the look in there eyes that meant trouble. "What!" Before he knew it, both had picked him up, and tossed him into the lake. He spit and spluttered. "You are going to pay!" He grabbed Sirius leg and pulled him in with him._

_Lily was clutching her sides, laughing histerically. The boys looked at eachother, they got up, grabbed hold of Lily, and while ahold of her waist, fell in. They all came above the water, splashing and laughing. Splashing the sparkling water, in the setting sun._

**Sirius looked at the lake one more time, and got up. He held out his hand and lifted Remus to his feet. "Remember this?" He pointed to the tree they had been leaning against and saw the carving. Remus smiled.**

**_ This is the spot of the best friends 1778. _**

_** Wolfy, Snuffles, and Tigerlily.**_

_** Nothing will separate us –Lily**_

_** Friends in the setting sun-Remus**_

_** A bunch of Wild Angels-Sirius**_

"**She was our angel" Remus said softly. "Our Wild angel" Sirius added.**

**Do you like? I hope you do. Please R&R!**


End file.
